Where Loyalty Lies
by SongWriterBookReader
Summary: Mia Belle is quite ordinary. Well, except for being super brainy. Until that mysterious letter arrives. By owl! Mia is whisked off into a world that she knew nothing of. But is it possible she could be a part of another as well? With the help of her friends, Mia must figure out where her loyalty lies. Even if it does mean dealing with her Justin Bieber crazed sister.
1. Chapter 1 - My Name is Mia Belle

**I am going to say this once for the whole book. Ok, here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN AND J.K ROWLING DO. But Mia and her family belong to me! By the way, this is before both the war with Voldemort and the war with Kronos. Harry is in his 3rd year, and the school year before The Titans' Curse.**

My name is Mia Belle

I am 10 years old, 11 on the 25th of August.

I am dyslexic and I have ADHD.

I live a block away from Central Park, in New York

My mother never returned from when she left my father a couple of days after I was born.

Murcuito Belle is my dad, Rosanna Belle my stepmother and Lillianna Belle my younger sister.

I am a completely normal girl.

Just plain ol' Mia.

Or so I thought.

I woke up at exactly 9:01 on July the 29th from the loud music playing in the room over. Which is Lillianna's room, by the way. Also known as the Devil's Lair. The place is always a complete mess! Which is why I nicknamed it that. Anyway, I dragged myself, half-asleep, to the lounge room and collapsed onto the most comfortable couch. I could hear the sizzling and frying sounds of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Since Rosanna moved in when I was seven hundred and thirty days old, there has been cooked meals for breakfast every morning. A month after she came, Dad proposed and a year later, Lillianna came along. But Rosanna isn't what most stepmothers are in books, like that idiot from Cinderella. What was her name? Never mind. Rosanna is kind, and amazing. She treats me like I am her own, and doesn't care about my dad's money.

Suddenly, Rosanna appeared in the doorway. "Honey, could you get your father and sister for brekkie, please?"

The word 'brekkie' woke me up fully. "Sure thing, Rosanna." I prefer not to call her Mum, and she understood that.

Five minutes later, the four of us were seated at my father's grandfather's table that he carved himself. So my great-grandfather, I guess. I dug in straightaway, eager for Rosanna's delicious food. We were done within 600 seconds. Uh, ten minutes. My brain does things like that. Sorry.

A screech from Lillianna drowned out my thoughts. And probably woke the street too. But anyway, Lillianna was staring at the window sill, looking terrified. I whipped my head around and saw a magnificent grey owl perched there, quite casually. Dad looked curious, probably as to why there was a bird in his house. And Rosanna seemed like she was about to faint from the shock of having a bird in the house.

It seemed to be staring straight at me, so I got up slowly and advanced on it. The bird didn't fly away. That was when I noticed the letter tied around its leg. The owl stuck out its foot, as if it wanted me to untie the envelope. So I did, obviously.

It was addressed to me:

Miss. M. Belle

The Second Bedroom on the Left

Belle Mansion

New York

America

With shaking hands, I turned it over. The wax seal was imprinted with some sort of logo, an 'H', with a snake, a lion, a raven and a badger surrounding it. I tore it open with shaking hands. Inside held 3 letters, one of which I dropped. Dad picked it up, while I opened the bigger piece of-paper?- and read its contents to myself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

What the heck is a Mugwump?! Wait, a school for magic?! This is unreal...

I continued reading, but this time out loud.

"Dear Miss. Belle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment,

"Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31,

"Your sincerely,

"Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Lillianna stood up and fled the room, looking very angry. Not even 10 seconds later, music was playing loudly from her room. Rosanna sighed, and left the room to see what was wrong with her daughter.

That left Dad and me. I handed him the letter I had just read, and flattened out the second so I could read it.

I brushed my fringe behind my ear. "Hogwarts School- yeah, I know." I skimmed down to the items."I need 3 sets of plain black work robes, A pointed black hat- really?!- a pair of dragon hide or similar gloves and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings."

I saw the list of books. No way was I reading that out! It would take to long. So I passed it over to Dad so he could read it himself. He shook his head and chuckled at my laziness.

The rest of the letter basically just explained the other equipment:

Cauldron

Wand

Glass/Crystal Phials

Telescope

Brass Scales.

And other information, like how we can bring an animal (owl, cat or toad) and that first years cannot have their own broomsticks. Really? Broomsticks? I though those were for witches in kids' stories.

I remembered the last piece of paper (I still don't think it really is paper) that Dad had picked up after I drooped it. It was laying carelessly in the middle of the table.

As I leaned over to grab it, I heard Lillianna fighting with Rosanna. I think she was trying to persuade her daughter to come downstairs, but was failing miserably.

I smiled to myself and grabbed the letter, quickly looking over to the window. To my surprise, the owl was still there. I realised it was waiting for the reply. Eh, I'll do that once I've read this last piece.

I read it out loud,

"Dear Miss. Belle,

We are aware that you are muggle born (born to non-magical folk) so we will send our helper to assist you in buying your equipment on August 15,

"He will give you money to buy them,

"Sincerely,

"Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

Dad was looking at me strangely, but passed me some paper and a pen. I'm guessing to write a reply.

So that's what I did. And then I have it to the owl, which was still there. It flew away gracefully.

And that's how I found myself lying on my bed, thinking about the magical blood that ran through my veins.

**K, so I'm bringing this story over from Wattpad. My username on that is lilmisscheeky10. It is a working progress, but if you want to read more it is on that. Updates will be whenever I feel like it. Over the course of the next month or so, i will upload all of the chapters that I have on Wattpad. Then when I update there, I will update here.**

**Can I just say that I find harder to use than Wattpad? No? Okay :)**

**Enjoyyyyy, and review pleaseeeeee?**

**Hannah xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

August 15 took forever to arrive. Days of waiting were spent sitting on my bed doing nothing. And occasionally passing the time by playing a round of Clock Patience. But when it did arrive, I didn't even realise it.

I awoke on this day at 10:30 am. Once again, my sister was blasting out Justin Bieber through her speaker. I forgot to mention, she obsessed with him. No idea why, though. I like him, don't get me wrong, but she's just... yeah. Anyway, I slowly got up out of bed and out into the kitchen. I dumped myself into a chair as Rosanna served blueberry pancakes. Yum. My favourite.

Rosanna sat down opposite me. "Honey, aren't you getting your things today?"

"What things?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Your things for Hogwarts," Rosanna answered. "Someone is coming to get you, aren't they?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Rosanna!" I attacked my pancakes, stuffing my face, eager to finish so I can get out of here.

Once I devoured all my food, I all but sprinted to my room. Unfortunately, there was someone standing in my doorway, blocking the way in. Lillianna.

"How come you get to be magic and I don't?!" she screeched. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't act all casual. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Wow. Lillianna was taking this real hard.

"It's not my fault," I replied calmly.

"Stop it! Stop being all calm!" I was starting to get a little angry now. Lillianna continued. "I HATE YOU!" Suddenly, my sister's iPod that she was holding exploded. Like, BOOM. My hands were shaking. She dropped the charred mess out of her cherry red palm. "How COULD you?!" I relaxed, seeing she was more worked up than I was. Lillianna stormed over to her room, dropping little bits of ash on the expensive carpet. I heard a Justin Bieber CD start up, probably on her new, shiny, pink CD player. I like Justin Bieber, don't get me wrong. But Lillianna plays his songs all the time, and they kinda- um, what's the word? Overused. Yeah.

I skipped into my room and put on black jeans with a leopard print belt, a pink top with a cartoon cow on it that says 'MOO' and brown ugg boots. My shoulder length, blonde hair was thrown up into ponytail and my brown bag slung over my shoulder with $50 stashed inside my also brown (surprise, surprise!) wallet. I walked out of my room and closed the door just as the intercom crackled to life.

"Rubeus Hagrid, here to see Miss. Mia Belle," a gruff voice came from the other end. I walked gracefully to our intercom and pressed the button.

"Come right in," I said back. I watched the video cam and saw a man practically the size of a giant entering through the gates. They're topped with barbed wire to keep out intruders. He came towards the house. Well, actually, it's not really a house. It's more of a mansion. Since Dad got the job he has now, he has gotten paid really well. But anyway, this guy had hands the size of dustbin lids and must have been somewhere between 96-120 inches tall. Oh, oops. Um, 8-10 feet tall. Suddenly, the front door opened. Rubbys Haggler, or whoever he was, burst in.

He grinned "Ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

I smiled. "You bet!" On an afterthought, I called, "Rosanna, we're going."

"Okay, honey, be careful," she replied.

An later I was in London. I don't know how. All I know is that we walked a little way from my home and a tall witch in emerald green robes appeared in front of us, grabbed both mine and the giant's hand (or tree branch, more like!) and we disappeared. It felt horrible, like I was being squeezed through a tube that was too small for me. A second later we were in London. Well, that's where I think we were. There was the Big Ben and London Eye, so I assume so. We walked for a quarter of an hour before I finally worked up the courage to talk.

"Um, so, who exactly are you?" I asked, practically shaking.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Kepper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But call me Hagrid. Almos' everyone else does." I smiled at him, feeling more relaxed than I had before.

Soon enough, Hagrid had stopped in front of a dingy old pub named 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He stepped inside and strode through towards the back door. I had no choice but to follow Hagrid through the crowded tavern, trying not to get dirt on my uggs. It was a challenge, I tell you. I reached the door Hagrid had disappeared through and stepped out into a small area blocked off by a tall, brick wall. The giant had out a pink, flowery umbrella and was obviously waiting for me to arrive.

"Oh good, yer here," Hagrid said, florishing his umbrella. He tapped the wall thrice, and the bricks started to move. A hole appeared. And that hole grew bigger and bigger until suddenly there was an high archway, wide and tall, in front of me. "Welcome, Mia, to Diagon Alley." I grinned and followed him as he led me into the busy street. As we walked, Hagrid passed me a small, blue leather pouch.

"Wouldn't have yeh having no money, now, would we?" I smiled.

About an hour later, my arms were full with everything except my wand. A cage was clutched tighly in my hand, which contained a brown owl, with grey and caramel streaks through her feathers. Hagrid stopped outside a store, guestured for me to go ahead as I looked at the sign. It read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC' I entered the dark, dingy shop, and an old man was standing behind the counter. His pale, moonlike eyes stared at me, almost as if they were staring into my soul.

"And you are?" His quiet voice startled me.

"Uh, m-my name is M-mia Belle" I stuttered. He smiled.

"I am Ollivander." Then he said something that startled me. "You are επιλέγονται." That confused me.

He started passing me wands. I must have tried at least ten before he was satisfied. Except I had read a little on wands when I was in Florish and Blotts. And I knew that this combination was almost completely unexistent

"Willow, with a leaf from the Garden of the Hesperides."

**Right! Just to let you know, επιλέγονται means 'Chosen'. Just to let you know!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Off To See The Wizards

We left Diagon Alley not too long after, laden with packages. I also had a cage, which contained my new owl, Camila. She was light brown, with gold, bronze and caramel strips through her feathers. I loved her already.

Too quickly, I was at home, trying to block out Justin Bieber while thinking about Hogwarts. Is it big? How many students attend? Random things like that were circling my mind.

Rosanna became tenser over the course of the next few weeks. Dad was getting worried. Lillianna was still spouting facts about Justin, but she was colder towards me. I noticed she had gotten a new iPod.

Camila was amazing. It was like she actually understood everything I said. Of course, that wasn't really possible, as she was an owl. But she was more than just a bird, personality wise. Her big, grey eyes looked at me much like a person would.

I spent much of the rest of my days at home, reading my school books. Lillianna would look at me venomously whenever I left my room, and she tends to blow up easily. So I took the option of not leaving my room often.

Finally, the day of my flight to England arrived. Did I mention that I have to fly there to get on the train? Alone? (A/N I know it isn't possible to fly international alone under 18 or whatever it is, but please just pretend) And it's a long flight. Dad drove me to the airport, because Rosanna was trying to calm Lillianna down again. She had another tantrum about me leaving. Because I'm special!

Dad checked me in, then went through customs. Gah, I really don't like customs. They annoy me. We finally got through, then went and sat at the gate. I still had another hour before my flight.

It passed quickly enough, and before I knew it, I was boarding the plane. "When you reach London, look inside your carry-on luggage," Dad whispered to me. I looked at him strangely, but nodded.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to see him until the school year ended, because the flights cost too much to come home every holidays. So I hugged him to death. Soon enough, I sat in my seat, looking out the window as we took off. The flight didn't take that long, to be honest. I pulled out my book and didn't resurface from the world of fantasy until the flight ended. Of course, I stopped reading long enough to eat my food, but the rest of the time, my head was in my book.

As I came off the plane, I saw the date on one of those screens. The 25th of August. Oh My God. It was my birthday. I completely forgot! I remembered what Dad had said about looking in my bag. I figured I would look at it when I got to where I was staying. The train didn't leave until the first, so I had to stay somewhere for a couple of days.

The next few days were boring. I got to the hotel place, found the present. It was a pouch of wizard money. That made me smile. I didn't do much except read.

The first came with astounding speed. One second I was arriving in London, the next I was at Kings' Cross Station, trying to find Platform 9 and ¾. It was hard, I tell you. It was like it didn't exist. It had to though; otherwise none of this magic would exist. And it had to exist, otherwise Lillianna iPod wouldn't have exploded. No. The platform had to be here somewhere. But where?!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with black hair and a boy with vibrant red hair run towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I turned fully, expecting them to run into the wall. But they didn't. They went straight through. Magic.

I decided to try going through that wall. And it worked. I went into the wall and came out onto a platform with a scarlet red train that had smoke billowing out the top.

I got onto the train, looking for a compartment. The only one I could find that had enough room for me held two other girls, both about a year older than me. They both looked up at me as I knocked on the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," I asked them. The one with red hair nodded at me, so I sat down opposite the red head and next to the one with dirty blonde hair. "My name is Mia Belle."

"Hey Mia! My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is Luna Lovegood. First year?" Ginny said, all in one breath.

"Yep." I had a feeling Hogwarts was going to be amazing.

"Wow, that must suck, having 6 older brothers," I laughed at Ginny.

"It does, trust me. Be glad you only have a younger sister," she shot back.

"Having siblings must be nice," Luna said to both of us in her dreamy voice.

"No way," Ginny and I chorused. We both turned to look at each other, then burst out laughing. It didn't last long though. A feeling of unhappiness spread through the compartment. The windows froze over.

Ginny stood up abruptly and walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon." Luna and I looked at each other, then out of the window. A black shadow crept past the glass, sucking the warmth from my body. An identical one glided out in the corridor. It passed our door, but kept going. The train stopped, the lights went out, and I grabbed onto Luna. She clung on to my arm equally hard.

It was over within minutes. The train was filled with brightness, and we were moving again. Ginny came back shaking, and I let go of Luna. Not as good as I thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4 - My New Family

Hagrid led us onto a small fleet of boats. "Righ'. Four to a boat. Come on!" I stepped into a boat, and three other scared looking kids joined me. We journeyed over the lake, when a breathtaking sight took hold of me. A castle stood proudly apon the hill, but it was more than a castle. It was impossible to describe.

When we left the boats, Hagrid took us to the old, oak front doors. He knocked three times. An old lady, the same one that had teleported Hagrid and I to London, opened them. She had greyish-black hair, and was definitely one not to cross.

"Professor McGonagall, the firs' years."

"Thankyou Hagrid. I will take them now," Professor McGonagall said. She opened up the door wider, into an enormous entrance hall. We crowded insided silently. I could hear hundreds of voices coming from beyond the doorway on the right.

"Welome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit down in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into one of the four houses," Professor McGonagall explained. "The Sorting Ceremony is very important, because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Her voice turned nasty at the name of the last house. "Each house has it's ownnoble history, and each has had their own amazing witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, and rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The Cup is a great honour, and I hope you will be a credit for your house.

"The Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait." I brushed my hair behind my ear, when I heard a scream behind me. I whipped around saw around 20 ghosts come through the wall. My eyes widened.

"Friar, I must say that Peeves shall not attend the feast! He is- oh! New students," a ghost with a ruff and tights said.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared. The ghosts made their way through the doors into the Great Hall. "Follow me, please. In a line."

We formed a line and shuffled behind the Professor. She stopped up the front behind a three- legged stool which held a dirty old hat. Suddenly, the brim near the bottom of the hat opened. The hat started to sing, but I didn't pay any attention to it. In fact, I didn't come out of my daydream until I heard my name.

"Belle, Mia." I slowly walked up to the front, and went with common sense- sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall started to place on my head, but before she could place it fully, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" One table burst into applause, but all the others were whispering and pointing to me. I walked over to the table that was clapping and sat down. The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Another girl, Krystal was sorted into Ravenclaw, and she sat down next to me. We talked all the way through the feast, while stuffing ourselves with food.

I turned around and saw a girl with spiky back hair watching me carefully.


	5. Chapter 5 - Thalia

YAY! 100 reads! I didn't think I'd get 10. So... yeah.

Hannah

I fell into the rythym of being at Hogwarts within the next few weeks. I loved being a Ravenclaw, because of my friends, the common room and the fact that I must be smart if I was placed in it.

My classes were amazing. I was best at Transfiguration, but I was still pretty good at the others. My least favourite subject was Herboblogy, although I could still understand everything.

But during this time, I would always feel someone looking at me. And when I turned around, there was no one there. Eventually I did catch the culprit watching me. The same spiky haired girl that was staring at me during the start-of-term banquet. To be honest, she kind of scared me. Her eyes, a peircing blue, always made me think that she was delving into my soul, discovering all my secrets.

I didn't even know her name, but I did know that she was in her 6th year, and that she was new.

Krystal and I had become best friends. It felt as if I had known her for years, although it was only about 21- 28 days. Oh, oops. Hehe...

Anyway, soon enough I would catch the girl looking at me frequently. And although she was in Gryffindor, it didn't stop her from watching me at breakfast, lunch, dinner and even inbetween classes. She was freaking me out. So, eventually, I built up enough courage to go over and talk to her. At the time, she hadn't been watching me, so she was quite suprised when she saw me standing in front her her before the next class.

"Oh. Um, hi?" she said.

"Why have you been watching me?!" I demanded.

Her eyes widened. "Uh, no reason." I noticed she was unconsciously rubbing the bracelet on her wrist.

I looked up at her. "There must be at least an explanation."

She looked at me sympathetically. "I can't tell you." I started getting angry.

"So you think you can stare at me everyday and not tell me why?!" I whispered, deadly calm.

She smiled. "Take this," she said, handing me a bronze ring. "In a time of great need, whisper

_ekdiki__̱__tí__̱__s_ to it. But only when it is necessary." She turned and started walking away.

I slipped the ring onto my third finger on my right hand. "Hey, uh, what's your name?"

She turned to me. "Thalia." And with that, she left.

Well, at least my stalker had a name now.


	6. Chapter 6 - Home, Sweet Home Not

Life at Hogwarts was totally different to what I was used to at home. The months flew by. A mass murderer was caught, and then he escaped. For the second time (he was imprisoned in the wizard prison until he found a way out). But I wasn't really worried about that. I mean, sure, I was scared for my life, but think of it this way- if I die, then it's meant to be. There's no point worrying about it.

Thalia and I mainly avoided each other. I still caught her watching me from time to time, but not very often. The ring was always on my finger. I dont know why I trusted her, but I had a feeling that I would need it someday. It had a simple, silver band, and a bronze gem encrusted on the top. I'm not quite sure what jewel it is though.

I didn't really hang out with Luna or Ginny. Luna was in my house, but I only saw her in the common room, and sometimes in the corridors. Ginny was in Gryffindor, so we didn't really see each other much.

Krystal and I were as close as ever. Practically like sisters! We were always talking, or studying together. I found out heaps about her. Like how she is a half-blood, and her brother died in a car crash. They weren't close though. She said she had a better relationship with her sister.

Soon enough, the end of year exams came. There were easy enough, with some studying. But the exams meant home. And I didn't really want to go home. I stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays, because I didn't want to be near Lillianna. She still hated me, by the way. No idea why though! Note the sarcasm.

I did fine in all of my tests. I was top of the class in Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions, which greatly surprised me. I was second highest in all of the others. Krystal came above.

The time came to board the Hogwarts express. Since I was American, I had to catch a flight with my dad from England to New York. Looonng flight, by the way. Also very boring. I noticed Thalia got on the plane as well, but I don't think she saw me. I sat in my seat, engrossed by my book that I had bought at Heathrow (the London airport).

I didn't look up untill I heard the argument behind me.

"But this was my seat!" someone exclaimed behind me. I turned around to see who it was. I didn't quite expect to see Thalia fighting with the flight attendant though.

"I'm sorry mi-" the stewardess started to say.

Thalia cut her off. "I need to sit in this seat for a reason that you can't even dream of." Then she did something really wierd. Thalia leaned forward, and snapped her fingers right in the poor lady's face. It was a sharp sound, and it echoed around the plane. The strangest thing is, you know, is that I could see something rippling in the air.

"Of course miss. Sir, can you please vacate your seat. I'm afraid this young lady was right. It was her seat in the first place," the flight attendant said to the man directly behind me. He grumbled and groaned, but got up with his bag and went to sit at the seat the stewardess had laid out for him. Thalia sat happily behind me. All of the other people on this plane acted like nothing had happened. But I didn't. I saw what had actually gone down, and I wanted to know the truth about the mysterious, rippling air.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane is about to arrive," the captain said. No need to buckle my seatbelt, already done. The aircraft dropped downwards. Eventually, we were on solid ground.

We got off the plane, and went to collect our baggage. I didn't see Thalia. Maybe she was behind, or even ahead. Soon enough, the keys for the front door were in the lock, and I was home. Home sweet home. Not. In the lounge room, Lillianna was screaming at her mother. My father nodded at me to quietly go to my room unnoticed.

It didn't work.

Lillianna saw me sneaking down the hall towards my room. And then she yelled and screamed at me. I didn't hear exactly what she said, and I didn't care that much to find out.

I walked into my room to find Thalia sitting quietly on my bed.

Hehe. Done. Chapter 6... I think. :)

Could you pretty please comment? And add a cherry vote on top? Maybe a sprinkle of icing sugar fan?

Ok, that failed. I admit it. But please comment, vote and fan.

I have a prologue of a story that just came into my head. If you want to read it, could you please inbox me and I'll send it to you. Thanks!

Hannah xx


End file.
